Taming the Dragon
by StephDemonPrince
Summary: An errant half Khajiit needs to learn the things she does to feed her Skooma addiction can have heavy consequences... graphic bdsm fic
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie lay sprawled out on her bed, happy to be back in Whiterun while the four, five with Lydia, relaxed between slaughter.

Which was their own far too often for Steph's comfort. A book lay open on her pillow, as she pursued transmutation.

Lydia, Kitt, and Beliel were at the Drunken Huntsman, and Jack had been missing for a few days. Steph wasn't worried; he'd told Beliel he was mining iron ore. She hoped she'd be able to wheedle some from him, she'd learnt to turn iron to silver, and silver to gold. But for some reason it only worked with ore.

She stretched, pausing as she heard the door open.

"Kitt?" she called, but got no reply.

"...Lydia?" she called cautiously as footsteps came up the stairs, knowing full well the tread was far too heavy to be the lithe, light form of her Housecarl.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, turning her back to the loft steps for just a second...but a second was all it took. She was pulled harshly against a heavily armoured chest, her small frame only just reaching the bottom of it. A gauntlet encased hand pushed a strange smelling cloth against her mouth and nose as she gasped in surprise. Almost immediately she became limp against the enormous man.

Steph whimpered, slowly regaining consciousness, but not her sight. She panicked, before realising a leather blindfold had been secured around her head and over her eyes. She felt cold metal underneath her and wriggled, stopping as she became aware she was not only naked...but secured to a spanking horse. Her wrists and ankles were snug in leather cuffs, attached to the legs of the horse by D-rings on her cuffs. There was a belt buckled around her waist, and judging by the fact she couldn't move her tail from the raised position it was in, had an attachment to keep it raised. There was an oval shaped gag in her mouth, spreading her lips over it lewdly.

She was, at the least, able to move her head around. It occurred to her that being unable to see and speak, this was utterly useless. She tensed as she heard the heavy tread approaching from behind her. There was a faint tap on her inside thigh-was that...a riding crop? Steph couldn't help the blush that spread across her face as she moaned around the gag, she'd had it used on her in...Happier times, and had rather fond memories of it.

Which disappeared as it struck cruelly across the back of her thighs, her captor aiming for punishment rather than pleasure. She cried out in pain, attempting to pull forward away from the hard strikes that lashed her form the top of her buttocks to the bottom of her knees, her blindfold quickly soaked by tears of pain, and shame. Her face wasn't the only part of her that had become wet.

She heard an eerily familiar chuckle, and knew he'd noticed the liquid flowing down her thighs and pooling onto the metal contraption beneath her prone form. She was completely exposed to him, and could do and move nothing at all. Her tail was not only restrained but pulled into the tradition come-on position of being in heat. She was exposed like a bitch in heat. And she was loving it.

A hand gently caressed her abused rear, the cold metal soothing the burning. She whimpered, pressing her ass into his palm, and was rewarded with a fast, harsh strike on the reddest area. She let out a muffled shriek, starting to cry again. The hand went back to running over her, purposely avoiding soothing the area he'd struck.

She sobbed, slowly realising how this was to work. She couldn't refuse, and apparently she wasn't allowed to move without permission either. She gasped, forcing herself to remain motionless as fingers rubbed at her wet pussy lips. It was hard, the metal was damn cold, she thought, wondering why he wouldn't at least remove them for this.

She couldn't help the long moan that escaped her throat as he gently rubbed her clit, her body shaking as she became fully aroused, knowing it wouldn't be long before she came. Pain throbbed and burned up and down her thighs and ass as she tensed and relaxed at the pleasure rushing through her. Even in the degrading situations she'd found herself in in her quest for Skooma, she'd never been used quite like this. It was...erotic. Thrilling. Exciting. Degrading...in the best possible way.

Her excitement coated his fingers and palm, and he'd never even entered her yet. He slowly pushed a large, metal covered finger into her tight cavity, her body tensing hard around it as she sobbed in pleasure, so close, so close...but not quite. He left it there, curious to see how long it took for her to move, or simply come on his motionless finger. Her head was resting on the horse, body quivering needy. It took a while for her to cave, but as her body clenched his finger rubbed directly against her gspot. The movement was involuntarily made but her captor either didn't care or didn't know. He removed his digit before she had the chance to come, she began to weep, sensing that this punishment would pale next to the first in both brute force and agony.

She became more and more terrified as he released her from her bonds, leaving the cuffs attached as she was pulled into a sitting position. He pushed her arms so she raised them above her head, wrists crossed against...a chain? He looped it through both the Drings, and up again, pulling her up so she was only just sitting on the horse.

She had a bare second for her heart to sink as a whip cracked against the floor behind her, then struck hard from her shoulder to her opposite hip, laying open her back to the muscle. The pain was far too intense, her throat locked against her wail of agony, able to do nothing but give a small, gentle mewl from behind the oval gag.

He struck again and again, as she screamed in torment, blood flowing down her back, onto the horse and pooled on the floor. He didn't stop until her yowls had become helpless mewls.

She was slumped against her bonds, inadvertently pushing her backside out towards him. Her top was covered in deep, raw lashes and her end was plastered with thick, angry welts. There was a pause in her torture as he walked, slowly, in no hurry, to a place directly in front of her. She was too drained and in agonizing pain to care as his hand rubbed against her soaking mound.

He removed his hand, and there was a jerk as he allowed her to lower slightly, listening to her whimper as her abused back was pulled into another position. She found the strength to cry when she heard metal strike a wooden floor, and knew he'd removed his codpiece, releasing his impressive erection, although the half Khajiit could still see nothing.

He flicked at the back of her head, and the gag fell to the floor.

"Why...Why are doing this to me?" She sobbed, "What...what did i do? Please, please stop...I-I can give you whatever you want! Just, for the love of the Nine, just stop!"

His hand struck cruelly across her tear soaked cheek, and he seized a hand full of braided pink hair, stuffing his cock past her lips and down her throat as she gagged and choked helplessly, fresh tears sliding into her whiskers and fur.

He continued for some time, Stephanie certain she would either pass out or throw up, both earning her a punishment, when he stopped abruptly and pulled himself out of her mouth. She took deep, grateful gulps of air. She twitched as a cold, metal finger tapped her furred cheek. She thought for a second, wondering what he wanted. She was beginning to understand how he wanted this to work, and felt she knew what he was after.

"Thank you for showing mercy," she whispered, cringing as she was sure she'd done it wrong and was going to be struck once more. He did strike her, but it was more of a gentle pat than a punishing blow. She tilted her head up at him, she'd done it right then...but...oh! did he want her to refer to him as something? How did he expect her to know?

He patted her between the ears gently, and she relaxed. The message was clear. Go against me, and suffer. Obey, and be rewarded. She was surprised when he pressed a gentle, almost chaste kiss to her lips. She felt...stubble? Well, thank Nocturne it wasn't Byrnjolf. She thought, she didn't think she'd be able to handle that.

'Wait...what am i doing? I could burn him within seconds!' she thought angrily. She flexed her hand, readying her spell, when agonising pain shot through her entire frame, all pain up till this moment suddenly, laughably unimportant. She writhed against her bonds as she screamed helplessly, begging for it to stop.

Finally it subsided, and she realised that either her bonds or a relic in the room not only prevented her from performing magic, but punished her for doing so. Her much abused body trembled, hoping that he would be satisfied with whatever it was that had been used against her.

His footsteps echoed as he stepped around behind her, pulling her against him by her hips, his swollen member rubbing against her sore backside and her arms still crossed above her. He let her go for a moment to fasten her legs to the rear legs of the spanking horse, and held her hips for a moment. It took a minute for Stephanie to realise he was admiring his handiwork before...before he...She clamped her mouth tightly shut, wanting to play along, not sure how much more she could take before she broke down fully.

He pressed the head of his cock against her wet entrance, eliciting a moan from her as she struggled to keep her body motionless against his enormous, armour clad form. She panted, knowing not to move and refusing to beg for her own rape. She knew what this was, but not why or even who. Not sure she actually wanted to know, having caught a glimpse of what appeared to be deadric armour-so at the very least, her tormenter was either very powerful, very rich or very influential.

Either way she was fucked.

He slapped her ass, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Apparently, he did want her to beg. She sobbed, shaking her head. He'd taken her freedom and body, he wouldn't have her pride when he was taking from her by force what she'd always believed should be given willingly.

She gritted her fangs, he would not have the satisfaction this day or any other! Finally, either bored or unable to hold off any longer, he jerked her hips up and slid his meaty sword into her wet, tight sheath. He let out a breathy, satisfied sound as she screamed in pain, forced to take a large amount of his manhood, her small figure shaking as the sudden entrance caused her to tense, feeling each and every strike he'd made on her vulnerable body.

He seized her by the hair once more, hips pressed up against hers as he slowly pushed the second half of himself into her, allowing her to feel each and every inch stretching her wide and deep. His other hand rested on her hip, holding her steady as he violated her. She took a deep, if shaky, breath and steeled herself for his assault-which was nothing like what she expected.

He pulled back, and thrust back in, moving slowly and gently inside of her, careful not to press up too hard on her welts. She moaned in pleasure, unable to help it as he hit her gspot directly and firmly. She frowned at the familiar chuckle from behind her as he moved his hand from her hair to her other hip, getting a firm grip on her as he set his pace, Stephanie gasping and moaning as she neared her climax.

He gripped her hips gently but firmly as she nearly tipped over the edge, forcing her to stay still as he was bare millimetres from her sweet spot. She whimpered, not wanting to beg, but so in need of release...his new gentleness compared to his previous brutishness causing her to lick her lips, her need overpowering her pride.

She'd whispered, and earned a spank on her left butt cheek, implying she needed to speak up. She whimpered and spoke again.

"Please...please, let me...let me cum," she begged, shamed and feeling like a slut, not just begging but begging on his cock as she hung from the ceiling.

Her sobs shook her, tears flowing as she cried helplessly, forced to be a pervert's abused toy. She gasped as a gentle hand turned her head and lips were pressed against hers, silencing her sobs and stopping her tears. She whimpered, pressing against him, needing this small amount of comfort from him.

She was sure she knew who this was now-and while his reaction was extreme, it explained his lack of one earlier. A week ago he'd caught her doing...something, for a bottle of Skooma, and she'd admitted she did it often. His eyes had gone unfocused, and he'd simply walked away. Now she knew what he'd been up to.

The tears started to flow again. She knew what he was doing too.

He was treating her like the whore she'd become.

She sobbed, if he was punishing her, why was he now being gentle with her? His lips dragged softly against her neck, crying out and tightening around his manhood as he bit down on a sensitive area.

"Please," she begged again, her tiny frame flush against his large one, she could feel every ripple of muscle as he fought the urge give her what she begged for. She didn't know what else it was he wanted from her.

" 'please, Daddy'" he growled in her ear, his tightening fingers on her waist betraying his impatience with her. She became limp in his hands and against her bonds. It was him, and now she knew she was helpless, and completely at his mercy until he chose otherwise.

"P-please Daddy," she sobbed, begging him to take her.

Begging Jack.

He complied, pulling her hips to his, his thrusting causing her to tremble and tighten as her cries became louder and more often, as she finally orgasmed, screaming her completion-he continued to thrust, using her contracting walls as she came once more, screaming for Daddy to fuck her harder. He released his seed inside of her cavity, as she reached her third orgasm, spasming hard and crying in pleasurable pain.

She slumped, now unconscious, supported only by her bonds and his body. He held her against him gently as he removed her cuffs and left them hanging from the chain. He placed her down gently on the horse, removing the cuffs on her ankles and leaving them attached to it. He picked her up gently as he could, careful not to hurt her as her carried her to, and placed her on, a pile of furs acting as a makeshift bed.

Soft deer's hide had been placed on top, Jack certain she was going to fight more, and had prepared for her body to be abused more than it now was. He lay out next to her, still in his Daedric armour as she slumbered fitfully.

He stared at the roof of the mine, disgusted with himself. Even if it had seemed like a good idea at the time, why on earth had he gone through with it?

But he knew why.

What he'd done to her in those few hours was what she was doing, and allowing to be done to her in the years since she'd started.

He had no idea how to explain to the strangely naive young thief why he'd done that to her, or why he chosen to couple with her. If he couldn't explain it satisfactory to himself, how could he ever hope to with her?

It could've been much worse, he argued to himself, one day this was going to happen, and the man who did it would not be half as forgiving as he had been.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke the next morning, sore and dreading whatever he had planned next, as he'd left her blind folded. She felt strong, bare hands left her tiny form off her bed, and put her so she was sitting on his lap with her legs dangling off to one side. She was horribly aware of how nude she was.

He brushed some loose strands of her from her face, and reflected of how much she looked like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Do you know why you are being punished?" he asked her,

"Because I'm a whore and an addict?"

He slapped her outer thigh with his hand.

"You will address me with respect, slut! Do not ever answer a question with another again, do you understand?" He demanded.

"Y-yes-Daddy," she sobbed, "Because I'm a whore and an addict, Daddy."

He relaxed.

"Well...close enough. Because you are abusing your body in a way no-one ever should. So, I'm going to abuse your body as well. If you listen well enough, and never hesitate in what i ask of you, I will let you leave. If you continue to disobey, your punishments will become more and more severe."

She nodded, answering "yes, Daddy."

"Very good, kitten, you're learning. Now, these are your rules while you are my slut and learning to behave. They are non-negotiable, and must be obeyed at all times. Listen carefully, because i will not repeat them again. Failure to obey a rule, or forgetting one when asked to recite them, will result in severe punishment.

Kitten will not speak unless given permission or Daddy asks her a question.

Here you are not Stephanie. You are Kitten, slut, whore or girl-and will refer to yourself as the last three.

Every seventh day is punishment day, where you will be punished for disobedience that was not bad enough to be punished right away. You will receive a small punishment each week regardless of your behaviour to remind you of your place.

Kitten will crawl on her hands and knees should I need her to move from place to place.

Eating and sleeping are now privileges, not rights. I allowed you to sleep because you did far better than I hoped, much less expected of you.

You may not cum unless I give permission.

Touching yourself, unless I desire it for my own visual enjoyment, is strictly forbidden.

Lastly, Kitten belongs to Daddy in any sense of the word. No-one else is to touch Kitten. Your body is mine to use and abuse as I wish-but Daddy will care and protect for Kitten as long as she obeys his rules and tends to his needs. If you do well, you will never want for anything again."

He looked at her, and could tell she had a question.

"Something you'd like to say, Kitten?" he asked her kindly.

"Yes, Daddy," she responded respectfully, "Do I need to earn the right to have the blindfold removed? And...have I earned breakfast?" She asked this last one sheepishly, her face flushed as her stomach made an agreeing noise.

Jack laughed, "Yes...although I do consider it to be slightly soft on you, the reason I'm allowing it is because it was your first punishment, and you did take it well."

She smiled in what she thought was the general direction of his face,

"Thank you Daddy,"

As they ate, him a large meal and hers small and simple, he went over other basics.

"You will be naked at all times, unless specified otherwise or we go out-in which case you will wear nothing that could be considered undergarments. Panties, bra, corset...nothing. You will, from now on, keep yourself free of body hair. The starburst at your chest is fine how it is. You will not wear any kind of pants. Stick with your leather skirt-I rather like that. Should i decide you will put on a public performance, you will do so. Should i decide this includes servicing another man,you will do so. If I see stocks in a town square and decide everyone should see what a slut you are and invite them to teach you a lesson,you will bend over and allow them to. Also,I feel I should emphasise two golden slut rules.

You may never cum without my permission, regardless of who you are servicing or who is servicing you.

You may not 'play' with anyone else without Daddy's permission.

Do you understand these rules as I have explained them,Kitten?"

She'd listened in stunned silence. Her mouth moved as she struggled to regain composure.

"Y-yes,Daddy,"she manage to get out.

"Good. Recite your rules,"he ordered.

She swallowed hard,but jumped right in,deciding to simply get it over with and take any punishment.

"Slut may not 'play' with others unless Daddy says she can,she may not wear undergarmets of any kind,she must be clean shaven at all times,she may not cum without Daddys permission,every seventh day is punishment day,where she will recieve punishments for disobidiance that was not bad enough to be done right away,she will recieve a small punishment regardless of behaviour to remind her of her place,uh,food and sleep are now privilages,not rights,and she is no longer Stephanie. She is Kitten,slut,whore,or girl and will refer to herself as the last three."

This last part was nearly low enough to be a whisper,but not quite,something which did in fact save her from a punishment.

"Not bad. But you forgot may not speak without permission or being spoken to,forgetting a rule or disobeying it results in punishment,not playing with yourself,and Kitten must crawl at all times unless we are out or told otherwise. Since this is your first recital,your punishments for each rule you omitted will be on the seventh day. Any other time,and punishment shall be immediate. I will tell them to you again,and this time Iwill keep them simple so even a Skooma addled slutkitten will keep them straight."

She flinched at his tone,cutting her like his whip.

"Kitten will not cum unless told.

Kitten will not walk unless told.

Kitten will not allow another to touch her unless told.

Kitten will not speak unless told.

Food and sleep are no longer rights.

Kitten will not play with herself unless told.

She is Kitten,slut,whore or girl.

Kitten is to be clean shaven.

Kitten does not speak.

Punishment is every seventh day,a small punishment given to remind her of her place,and any other punishment as needed.

Kitten belongs to Daddy. Many may play with her,but no-one else shall own her.

Did you get that? Those last two may be rather long for you to remember."

Her lip trembled,and she replied respectfully,

"Yes,Daddy."

She'd beendoing very well. Jack was surprised. And suspicious. He'd expected her to fight it more. The true test of her obediance wasn't far away,but first he wanted her as obediante as possible at this stage in her training. He'd already allowed her to remove her blindfold most days,and she was rather surprised to realise they were in a mine. It was kept warm by both a smithy and a small cavern that housed natural hot springs. She liked it there,she tended to chase the small,blind fish that lived in it.

"Bend over the horse,slut," he ordered,as she wriggled on top of said horse and lay flat,legs spread exposing her intimate area.

"Now,you will recieve your small punishment first. After that,you will be punished for every rule you forgot. You will tell me after each strike the rule you forgot,until I am satisfied and tell you to recite the next and so on. You will not be restrained. If you try to move off the horse,or away from the strikes,your punishment will intensify. Does Kitten understand?"

"Yes,Daddy,Your slut understands,"she responded.

He had a simple riding crop for this one. He knew full well she'd like this rather a lot,and was admittedly more degrading than painful.

"Count,Kitten,and beg Daddy for another after thanking me."

"Yes Daddy,"

He struck her once on the inner thigh,as she trembled and mewled.

"O-one,thank you Daddy,please give your slut another,"

He complied,this time drawing a cry of ecstasy as she became wet. He continued until she reached ten.

He rubbed his bare hand against her welts.

"Good girl,Kitten. Daddy is very pleased."

She felt tears spring to her eyes. He treated her like a whore and she liked it. He abused her,and she liked it. He denied her a name,food,sleep,and she loved it! What ever it was she was becoming,it disgusted her. She'd only obeyed this long because sooner or later he was going to take her to a town,and humiliate her publicily. He'd already said he would,and that was when she planned to make a break for it.

"Now,stay still," he ordered,snapping her out of her reviere.

The first blow was punishing. The rest were torture.

The flogger landed on her ass again and again,and she dutifully recited her rules between harsh sobs.

She was bruised,bloody,and beaten by the time he was satisfied. She lay limp on the horse, her whole body one big bruise.

He walked around,and gently wiped her tears away.

"Sssh,Kitten,ssh. As long as you remember your rules,and stick to them,you will never have to experiance that again."

She simply lay her cheek in his hand,as she slipped gratefully into unconciousness.

She awoke on the pile of furs to Jack calling her from what she now thought of as His Playroom. She crawled on all fours as fast as her battered body allowed. He turned to her when she entered.

"At my feet. On your knees. Legs spread," he snapped. She did as told at once. Something in his tone told her it was a bad day to be his toy. He sounded in the mood to break toys. She kept her eyes downcast,more out of fear than respect.

"Good,you remembered to keep your self shaven. Go back to your room and put on your leather skirt,I will have a top for you when you return. Only when you are wearing both may you stand."

She nodded,replying with the now customary 'Yes,Daddy',and hurried to do as told.

She found her skirt and wriggled into it,wishing it covered more. She returned to him and he handed her a simple loose longsleeve and a corset-that he told her would go over top.

She stood up,now fully dressed,and fought the urge to stretch.

"Good,you are nearly ready Kitten."

He produced the leather cuffs for both her wrists and ankles and buckled them tightly,but not tight enough to be uncomfortable. He picked up what she'd at first assumed to be a belt or random thick strip of leather. It was,in fact,a thick leather collar with a single heavy silver ring attached at the front. She was surprised,she's thought for sure he'd make it heavy as possible. Maybe Daddy really was proud of her...No! No,I will not think like that! He's a filthy pervert and I don't like what he does to me! I'm only doing this til i think i can make a break for it! She wondered briefly if she really thought that was true. She'd started to respond readily to Kitten,and she did like what he did. She wanted to serve him,to make him proud of His slutkitten.

Oh dear gods-he's doing it,he's actually got me convinced i want this! She felt the tears well up again. Oh,how she hated herself.

"Ready,Kitten?" He asked her, "You need to wear the bindfold again."

She nodded dumbly and responed as usual,allowing him to fasten it around her head.

He lifted her skirt to make sure she wasn't wearing panties,then told her to turn around and bend over the horse again,this time directly across its middle. As she did so,she felt his hands lightly run over her ass,before he slowly and gently inserted a finger inside of pussy.

She moaned needily, unaware she'd spread her legs wider to allow him better access. He chuckled,she really was becoming more and more obediant and even more willing. He removed his finger,ordering her to stand and lick it clean. She did so eagerly,still riled up and needy.

He lead her outside by the ring on her collar,and lifted her onto a horse. She felt a twinge of disapointment,as she'd rather hoped it would be her familar old,plodding mare. She didn't know why she thought he'd take her horse in the first place. She could tell just by feel the creature underneath her was a strong stallion only just entering its prime.

Jack swung up beside her,and cracked the reins

She could tell after half an hour of travel she'd never been here before,the smell of snow was crisp in the air,but she reckonised no other scent. Which,she supposed,was the whole point. So,if she did make a break for it,she end up hopelessly lost.

Alright,so I'll just tell the town guards who I am and that I've been kidnapped. Satisfied with this,she lent back and nodded off against Jacks armoured chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack shook her awake as they reached the inn. She awoke at once, twisting her head around. She smelled the typical scents of a village, but she didn't know any of its unique ones.

He jumped down and swung her down by the waist, one hand firmly around her waist.

Is he making sure I don't run? She wondered briefly, before realising there were men around them in a loose semicircle.

"How much?"

"Free, the only stipulation is I watch to make sure you don't damage my property."

"...Sounds fair."

"Any other...'stipulations'?" She could hear the sarcasm in this man's voice.

"Yes. Cum in her mouth. Stay away from her ass. Apart from those, do to her what you please."

She turned her head to look up at Jack, her dimintitive form trembling against his, unsure what she'd done that was so bad she was to be gangbanged! She felt this was unfair, but didn't want to make it worse by speaking without permission.

She simply allowed herself to be led to what she could only imagine was the town square,as her head and arms were put through wooden stocks, and top placed down and secured so she could neither run nor even move.

She felt strong hands gently push her feet apart until she was resting on the balls of her feet. Something was attached to her ankle cuffs, and she found she couldn't move her legs an inch from their current position.

She was completely at their mercy.

Jack kneeled on one knee in front of her, so she could see him.

"Listen carefully, Kitten," he instructed as he removed her blind fold, "This is to teach you obedience. You may not understand right now, but you will. It is imperative that you pay close attention, and learn from this."

"Yes, Daddy, but...learn what?" She asked.

He simply smiled in reply.

She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her as a man's strong hands gripped her waist, pushing her skirt up high. She felt thick, rounded flesh pushing between her wide open pussy lips, inching its way into her tight, steadily wetting hole.

"Like that, do you slut?" the man asked, slapping her ass hard. She didn't reply, gasping and moaning as he pushed all the way in.

"Damn she's tight," he panted. This brought forth catcalls and jeers, many of them about how much they were going to give her, and how much her whore pussy was going to love it.

The man currently using her slammed into her again and again, causing her to mewl, cry, and scream. She wasn't sure she liked this anymore. She'd gotten a bit of a thrill when she'd been bent over, but now the reality of the situation came crashing down on her.

She sobbed, caught between pain and pleasure.

"Don't you cum, Kitten" Jack ordered, finger tapping her nose gently, "That's for me and me only."

"Yes Daddy," She gasped, thinking if this was how they were all going to take her, he needn't have bothered.

He finally pulled out, and walked around to shove his cock far down her throat. He seized her head on either side, and began to facefuck her ferociously before shooting a load into her mouth, which she swallowed obediently. She still cringed at the memory of the first time she thought it was ok to spit. Jack had been furious, and had made her lap it all up-which hadn't helped when he refused to remove her blindfold, and had only gotten all of it through sheer blind luck.

A new man lined up behind, his thrusts gentler and more skilled, drawing gasps and moans of pure pleasure. Her legs shook as she tightened, and fought against her incoming orgasm, before he withdrew as well. She lowered her head so Jack wouldn't notice the look of needy pleasure on her face as she came with a near silent whimper. Instead of making her drink his cum, however, she felt it splatter over her back, grimacing as she listened to him orgasm.

Yuck, she thought, in definitely did not order cream with that! She couldn't help but giggle at that, hoping no one had noticed.

Jack knelt in front of her once again.

"You're doing very well, Kitten," he murmured to her softly, as he cleaned the first man's cum off her face with his hand, and held it out to her. She entwined her dexterous tongue around his fingers, sucking and licking them clean. He patted her between the ears as he stood up, and the next man took his place behind her.

It was horrible. He seemed intent on damaging her as much as he could, and she was finding it harder and harder to keep her peace as he slammed in to her pussy, she could feel liquid dripping down her thighs, and she knew it was blood.

Daddy, she thought desperately, where was he? Why wasn't he stopping this? She had done everything he asked.

She looked around, and realised he was nowhere to be seen.

After half an hour, in which she was sure her pussy was bruised as well as bleeding, she screamed for him, sobbing. She heard his voice ring out, and the assault on her abused body ceased.

He knelt in front of her once more, lifting her chin so he could see her tear glazed eyes.

"Listen carefully, Kitten," Jack said sternly, " You may belong to me, your body mine, but you must remember that I will also care for, and protect you. In order for me to do that, you must let down this wall you have built around yourself. You are my slave until I tell you otherwise, and a slave has no pride."

"F-fuck you Jack," she snarled. He regarded her for a moment.

"Why, you little bitch," he remarked almost casually, "What did I just tell you about pride? Do you want him to continue like he was? You seemed rather desperate when you called for me."

She glared hatefully at him, wanting nothing more than to kill him barehanded.

"Fine. I'll be back in an hour. Remember what I said, but be as rough as you want." He stood and walked to the inn.

Stephanie swallowed the plea for him to stay before it was out of her mouth, hating herself for even wanting him to come back. She could do this. It had been torture, yes, but she refused to be broken so easily. She braced herself as hands gripped her waist once more, and she was taken far more violently and roughly than before.

Jack sauntered unhurriedly down to the stocks, not at all surprised to see Steph limp against her restraints. He tapped her between the ears, causing her to raise her head. She looked exhausted. Her face, fur and hair was covered in cum, blood and precum running and dried in rivulets down her legs.

"How do you feel?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I want to go home, Daddy," She whimpered, "It hurts..."

"What hurts, Kitten?"

"...everything. Please, Daddy, make them stop. I want it to stop, I'm sorry, I'll do whatever you want, just please," she sobbed.

He nodded at the men surrounding her, and they began to wander off. He gently wiped the cum off of her face with a piece of scrap leather, watching as she pressed her head into his hand, whimpering.

"Good girl, Kitten, good girl," he soothed softly.

He stood and unlatched the stocks, freeing her neck and hands. He walked around behind her, and took the bar off her ankle cuffs. He picked her up as gently as he could, making a disgusted face at the cum still on her back. She was going to need a damn good clean before they left.

She woke with a start, surprised to realise she only had her collar...and was in a warm tub of soapy water. She blinked, unsure of herself. A hand pulled her around, her lips meeting Jacks. She relaxed against him, enjoying his gentleness, and knowing that it wouldn't last long. He kissed across her cheek and down her neck, nuzzling against it and allowing his tongue to dart out briefly across her vein. She gasped, pressing up against him and wishing he'd take the collar off, just for a little while. He pulled away, and she looked at him puzzled.

"Clean yourself fully, and come sit on the bed," he said motioning behind him, as she realised they were in a small room. "Don't bother with your clothes," he added. Instead of the shame she'd been expecting, her pussy tingled deliciously. She wanted it. She wanted it very badly.

She'd cleaned her body thoroughly, and stopped suddenly. She needed to clean...inside herself, but...was that classed as playing? Was she allowed to...touch in there at all?

Jack had noticed her distress, and laughed hysterically when she told him.

"No, Kitten, cleaning yourself is not 'playing'," he go out between gales of laughter.

She pouted at him, unaware of how cute she was.

She swallowed, bracing herself as she gently pushed her fingers inside herself-and felt no pain. She paused, then pushed further in. It felt good. Just good.

"I healed you while you slept," Jack said offhandedly, noticing her confusion.

"Thank...thank You, Daddy," she replied.

Once satisfied she was clean, she stood up, letting herself drip dry as best she could. She stepped out of the wooden tub, jerking in surprise as Jack pushed a fluffy blanket against her, drying her gently. She allowed him to envelop her in the blanket. It was warm and fluffy.

"Does it feel good, Kitten?" he asked, his mouth directly by her ear, sending jolts of electricity directly to her groin. She whimpered, pressing her back to his front.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him tightly. He wore nothing but thin undergarments, and she could feel his arousal pressing against her asscheeks. He pulled the blanket aside at the front, and pushed a finger inside her tight, hot cavity.

She cried out in pleasure, her hips thrusting forward as she sought more.

He pushed a second finger inside of her, sawing them in and out she gasped, begged and wriggled on his fingers. She mewled, body tightening as she began to cum.

"No, Kitten," He whispered, "You can cum all you want soon. Be a good girl and hold out as long as you can," he instructed.

She bit her bottom lip, trying her hardest to do as he wanted, tears springing to her eyes as she held out, but felt it build up even more. She wasn't sure she'd be able to last long at all.

"Is it too much, Kitten?" He whispered, his breath soft across her Khajiit ear, her body trembling.

"Yes Daddy," She sobbed her body aflame with the need to reach completion.

"Good girl," He growled, "cum for me," He twisted his fingers, pressing against her g-spot as she squealed in pleasure, her body writhing helplessly as she came, eyes rolling back in her head. He removed his fingers from her and tapped her mouth. She opened her mouth obediently and sucked them clean, becoming wet once more.

He seized her hand once she was done and led her to the end of the bed. He whipped the blanket away, and pulled her close kissing her passionately. She clung to his middle, unable to reach any higher. He backed her up until her legs hit the bed, tumbling her onto it. He crawled after her, lifting her up and moving her back until she was placed on her back amongst the pillows. She looked comfortable. And fuckable.

Her body was lightly flushed, excitement and her own cum dripping down her thighs as she panted. Her lips were full and red; a small bruise was just visible above her collar. Her nipples were erect, and Jack leaned down, taking one in his mouth and rolling it between his teeth as she whimpered and sobbed, her pussy soaking and quivering as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his head, shivering.

He pushed his fingers into once more, reaching deeper and abusing her g-spot. She screamed, begging for him to take her. She needed it after what she'd gone through-she needed someone to take her lovingly.

He placed his hands on either side of her head, positioning himself between her legs as she kissed him deeply, hands and forearms resting on his arms, backs of her thighs against his fronts, unable to set her feet down. She could feel him rubbing against her slightly down there, wanting it inside of her so badly.

She whimpered once, and, still kissing her, he plunged inside. She threw her head back and screamed, as he held himself inside, listening to her gasp and moan, enjoying the sounds she made.

He pulled out slowly, and pushed back in slowly, going as deep and as hard as he could, careful not to hurt her. She let out a long, low moan as he slid agonizingly slowly against her g-spot.

"O-oooh...mmm,ah! Yes!" she wriggled, impaled on his long, hard cock.

He slid his arms under her knees, moving so he was right above, and proceeded to fuck her in to the mattress, the new position meaning he lifted his hips and slammed directly into her, the penetration even deeper. He continued to move slowly, locking eyes with her, leaning down for a lingering kiss every now and then.

"You can cum as soon and as often as you want, Kitten. I want to hear your beautiful voice every time you cum for me."

She screamed, his words sending her over the edge, her back arching as much as she could underneath him.

"OH! OH GODS YES!" she trembled as her orgasm tapered off, her body pulling his thrusting cock as her withdrew and pushed back in.

He moved back, allowing her legs back to their original position, and leaned over her again, resting on his forearms by her head so he could see her face, and feel all of her body underneath most of his. She gave a shaky sigh as his body lay on top of her now over sensitive one. He began to thrust slowly inside of her, going deep and pushing against her g-spot, his pelvic bone rubbing against her clit.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she cried out, every thrust sending her perilously close to a third orgasm. She tensed and trembled underneath him, knowing he wanted her to cum often, but ashamed at the fact he had her cumming so close together.

"Kitten," he growled in her ear. She gasped in surprise. How had he known?!

She swallowed hard, and allowed her body to relax into his thrusts-and promptly came. She screamed in ecstasy, body writhing as she sobbed, her body wracked by shivers as she tightened and relaxed, mewling as she had another orgasm shortly after the first.

Oh gods, I'm having multiple orgasms! He kept up the tempo, licking his lips as Stephanie shuddered underneath him, and she came again-this time wrapping her arms around her neck and crying his name in the heat of passion.

His thrusts became more frantic, and he filled her with his mancum as she came one last time, his name on her lips once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Steph stirred in her sleep, arm reaching out as she instinctively sought out warmth that was no longer there. Her eyes blinked upon slowly, taking in the room darkened only slightly by curtains. Sunlight played along the floor in streaks and lines of light, dust motes dancing and floating in them. She smiled sleepily, body heavy with sleep and afterglow. She rolled over into Jacks side of the bed, snuggling into his scent and the faint, leftover warmth.

Jack stood at the bar, haggling over an enchanted sword, wanting to get back upstairs before Steph got any funny ideas and attempted to leave. He finally haggled down to a price he liked and bought a boiled crème treat, knowing his Kitten would be hungry. He took the steps two at a time, trying to look like he wasn't actually rushing. He opened the door, relaxing as he saw her curled up on his pillows, sleeping deeply again. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, watching her sleep. He patted between her ears, smiling lovingly at her curled up form.

His mouth dropped open in shock, and he had to lean closer to make sure he'd heard right.

She was purring.

It was deep, velvet, satisfied sound, like running your hand...over soft fur, actually. He smiled. That was good. She was making extreme, and honest, progess.

He poked her belly gently to wake her up, as she squirmed and giggled. His smile disappeared as she mumbled a name in her sleep.

Steph was shocked awake as she hit the floor with a bang, crying out in fright. She looked around, cringing back at the sight of a furious, livid Jack towering above her naked, vulnerable form.

"D-Daddy...?" she quailed, eyes wide.

"You little bitch," he snarled. "Is that who you were thinking of?" he said, voice low and dangerous.

"YOU BELONG TO ME!" he roared hatefully, "NOT HIM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he advanced on the confused young woman, seizing her around the throat and yanking her up to eye level, ignoring her gasping breaths.

"You will be punished as soon as we get back; your mind is mine as well as your body! You will never so much as glance at another!" he allowed her to drop to the floor.

"Get dressed," he spat at her, throwing the treat on to a pile of fresh clothes. She gasped for air, crawling towards the pile, tears streaming down her face. But what had she done? She'd been dreaming about the Thieves guild before he pulled her forcefully from her sleep.

Wait...

Thieves Guild.

Oh no...Byrnjolf...did i...say his name in my sleep...?

She stared at the clothes. It would explain his sudden, violent reaction after their night of lovemaking.

She blinked slowly. Well, it was. She couldn't deny that.

She followed him to the stables demurely, head down and, like usual, without undergarments. He grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up onto the horse. His touch, and his face, were impersonal and indifferent. Her heart gave a little wrench, She didn't know why she should care so much that her kidnapper and rapist was, apparently, upset that she'd said the name of her closest confidante during a pleasant dream. It wasn't like she'd yelled it out during...it.

He swung up behind her, encouraging the beast into a trot immediately, and a full out run as they left the village borders. His mind was buzzing and aflame with fury.

Lydia he could understand, and deal with.

Beliel he had sort of been expecting.

But Brynjolf?! BRYNJOLF?!

Stephanie gritted her teeth as Jacks hand around her waist tightened painfully, and snarled in her ear.

So, he wasn't as impersonal about it as she'd thought.

Her morose thoughts were interrupted by a flaming arrow, passing scant inches by her nose.

"Wha-?"

Jack leapt from the horse, unsheathing his long sword from its scabbard on his back, plunging into a hoard of bandits that were materializing from the forest. He swung hard and long, cutting down swathe after swathe of bandits. But it was too much, and he realized he'd made a mistake by leaving Stephanie on her own.

A bandit grabbed her, tearing her off the horse as his mates worked on killing Jacks horse as it lashed out with hooves and teeth. Stephanie fought hard against her new captor, without weapons, armour, or even the smallest amount of magic. Her claws raked the side of his face open, and he backhanded her viciously. The sudden blow rendered her unconscious, and she fell limp in his arms.

A blow struck Jack on the back of his head, and he only had time to realise they'd hit him with a sword handle before he, too, fell unconscious, crumpling up onto the snow covered forest floor.

He awoke several hours later, cold and disoriented. He swayed unsteadily to his feet, head ringing loudly.

"K-Kitten?" he slurred, shaking his head and clearing his thought he tried again, "Kitten?" this time was somewhat louder, and much steadier. His heart sunk in his breast as he realised she was gone. They'd taken her. He looked around, feeling upset that they had also slain his horse.

He noticed a small piece of paper just visible in the snow. His slight smile widened into a grin as he looked at it. It was a map. A map to their hideout.

Stephanie cried and screamed, slapping, clawing, kicking and biting whenever she could. She hoped they'd take the collar off-she was sure that was what was blocking her mana, and they'd be in for some serious trouble if they did.

One reached under her skirt, pushing three thick fingers into her right away, laughing about what a whore she was if she went around panty less all the time. She wailed loudly, feeling herself tear and blood run down her thighs. She begged for them to stop, but it only seemed to spur them on.

The one fingering her was rough, shoving them in to the hilt, one stood behind her and wrenched her arms back so she could not move, and a third was pushing everything off a table on to the floor. The others cheered them on, all stating what it was they wanted to do to their little piece of fuckmeat.

All at once, she was pulled to the table, crying out in relief as his fingers left her bleeding, abused pussy. She was slammed face down on to the table, her hands stretched out in front of her, feet just touching the floor as they moved her so she was bent over the table. They tied her hands together with a single strip of leather, and tied both her ankles to either table leg on each side. She was spread wide, and open to anything they might do to her.

She trembled slightly, eyes tightly closed as she resigned herself to whatever they had in store.

Jack stumbled up the slope, eyes fixed on a place he knew to be the back entrance to their little hideout. His eyes blazed as red as his smithy, hatred burning in his heart as he swore he would punish each and every one.

Steph had long since stopped screaming. Now she could only cry soundless tears, her energy spent and body exhausted. Another one lined up behind her to take his turn, rubbing his cock against her swollen, red pussy. She just wanted it to stop. It had been hours. She hadn't been moved, fed, or even given water. Her throat was parched, and she was starving. She grunted as he slammed into the hilt, fucking her vigorously. He reached around, and began rubbing her clit with that same vigour. She felt like a shameless whore as she gasped and wriggled, actually wanting more as she tightened around his cock, body tensing. He rubbed harder, and she came, letting out a single wordless cry. He came inside of her, his joining dozens more. He pulled out, and left. No one else took his place, she simply glad she was at least getting a break.

Her hair, face, back, pussy and ass were covered in cum, sticky where dried and running where wet. She felt filthy. She wouldn't be able to get rid of that feeling no matter how hard she scrubbed, she thought.

She lay, uncaring, as she heard chaos break out further in. There were screams, sobbing, and begging. Whoever it was that was attacking, certainly wasn't listening.

Good, they didn't listen to me either, she thought, satisfied.

There was a long, resounding howl that echoed up the corridor to her, both comforting and eerie in its familiarity.

She held on to consciousness long enough to see a vague, shadowy figure enter. It was enormous, and hunched over, its back brushing the ceiling even so. Its body was jet black, its eyes a smouldering red.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she sank into the darkness, grateful she would neither hear nor feel anything else, knowing that she would most likely never wake again.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie awoke to find herself firmly in the arms of her Master, as he lay on a large bed she had never seen before. A quick scan of the room confirmed it as both Jacks, and a part of the mine. She lay her head on his bare chest, listening to him breathe slowly and deeply as he slept.

She wondered how he had managed to find her, the small cave tucked away in a craggy mountainside, snow burying the entrance way. Her body limp, she no longer caring. Her body, while bandaged, was bruised and she was sure her pussy was still bleeding.

But last time he said he...oh...he must have meant he got someone TO heal me, not that he did it himself...

She felt vaguely disappointed her Master either wouldn't or couldn't heal her, the last one seemingly more likely.

She got a fright when Jack suddenly rolled over, gripping her tightly to his chest. She frowned, as he pulled her closer, front squished right up to his.

"Kitten," he breathed in his sleep, and the anguish and guilt was easy to read in his voice. She pushed her face against his chest, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she filled with hope. She didn't know where it came from, but knew only that she wasn't going to question it.

Jacks arms tightened briefly around her, and she looked up into his scruffy, unkempt face. She was surprised. His stubble was no longer quite stubble it nearly qualified as a beard. His eyes shone with relief, and he lent down to place a gentle, almost chaste kiss on her lips. She craned her neck up, pressing back against him as he slid his hands down and squeezed her ass, causing her to squeal.

"Was that alright, Kitten? I don't want to hurt you."

She deadpanned at him.

"You know what I mean," he grumbled irritably.

"It was fine, Daddy," she replied with a small smile. Her smile faded.

"But...why can't you heal me?"

"Your collar. It stops you using magic and reaping the benefits of others using magic. The time at the inn I simply used potions. I don't have either the potions or the knowledge to make them. Nor the ingredients, actually."

"So...just...take it off and I'll do it."

"You'll kill me."

She couldn't deny this. If she got the chance she would at least try to maim him as best she could. She lowered her head, expression guilty.

"Yes. That's what i thought. So you will have to deal with healing naturally."

"How long will that take?"

"Awhile. So there will be no punishment this week. Next will be soft. You will sleep here with me as it will be both comfortable, and allow me to keep an eye on you. Your rules and responsibilities will be suspended until I'm satisfied you're fully healed and able."

"Sooo...I can wear panties?" She asked, grinning widely.

He laughed.

"Yes, you may,"

She clambered up onto his chest and curled into a tight ball, purring loudly.

He chuckled, wrapping both arms around her loosely as she fell asleep once more. He reflected she most likely shouldn't be sleeping as much as she was. He'd wake her up later. She been through so much and looked so exhausted he couldn't bear to disturb her.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, she tiny and hurt, him strong and protective.

Stephanie gasped, Jacks weight pressing her further into the soft mattress. Her hands were tied to the headboard above her by soft leather strips. She pulled against her bonds, moaning as it chafed her wrists. He smiled at her, taking in the sight of her blindfolded and helpless underneath him-at her own request. She simply wanted him to be gentle. She was still healing somewhat. He pushed further into her soft, moist folds, revealing in her long, guttural moan.

"Do you like when Daddy's gentle, Kitten?" He asked in a low, velvet tone.

"Yes," she gasped, "So much. But...I like when Daddy's rough sometimes too," she admitted.

He grinned ferally.

"Well then, that's good. I won't feel as bad fucking you on the spanking horse anymore."

She whimpered, tightening around him.

"You little slut. Dirty talk turn you on? Do you like being spoken to like the whore you are." His words were harsh, his voice light and teasing.

"Yes," she whimpered.

He began to rock back and forth, penetrating her deep, but slow.

Stephanie moaned, her legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled him deeper within her.

"Yes...OH! oh yes!"

He chuckled, placing his elbows on either side of her head so he could lay flat on her, feel every quiver and every reverberation from her needy, gasping moans.

"Please..."She moaned, "I need...I need to..."

"I've told you, Kitten, your rules have been suspended. You may cum as soon, and as often as you want."

He nuzzled his face into her neck, lips tracing her veins, feeling her accelerated pulse as she writhed on his cock. He started to slowly pump deep inside of her, purposely striking her sweet spot with every inward thrust.

"Please," she begged, "Please harder..."

"Close are we?"

"Yes...Oh god yes...Ah...ahhhhh!"

He couldn't help it. Her moans and begging spurred him on as he ploughed into her, chest rubbing over her breasts, mouth biting and sucking on an especially sensitive area on her neck. She spasmed around his thick, throbbing cock as she started her orgasm, whimpering as she felt it build.

His cock slammed into her pussy, forcing her to orgasm long, and hard. She screamed his name and moaned loudly for more than a full minute, taking the full force of his thrusts as she came.

"Good Kitten," he panted, trying his hardest not to cum early, but the way she called his name when he made her cum. The looks on her face...the pure ecstasy.

Oh shit...He thought, slowing down as he felt himself dangerously close to the edge Stephanie had just fallen off of.

"Cum inside of me, Jack," she begged-and set him off immediately.

He ploughed into her, slamming her up and into the mattress, grunting as he filled her with his cum, his last thrusts forcing it out of her and over her ass, staining the blankets beneath them.

He rolled over before he could give in and simply collapse on top of her prone form. He reached up without looking and flicked at her bonds, the leather coming undone at once.

Her arms feel limp at her sides, her body and fur matted with both sweat and cum. Her breathing was fast, but satisfied as she relaxed and recovered.

Jack rolled over, and pulled her back into his front, curled around her tiny, limp form. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck, smirking as she squirmed and giggled in his arms.

"Go to sleep, Kitten." he murmured into her hair, "You have to rest. You're almost healed."

She wasn't sure how she felt about that...


End file.
